He's A Keeper
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: In which Natsu and Lucy are getting married and Wedding Grinch slash MOH Juvia is left with the tedious job of helping organize the ceremony, but before she loses her shit and starts setting everything on fire, comes best man Gray to her rescue.[EDO GRUVIA] [Multi-chap]


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Rating:** T for Terrible Language and perhaps slightly sexually suggestive themes in the future.

**Summary: **In which Natsu and Lucy are getting married and Wedding Grinch slash MOH Juvia is left with the tedious job of helping organize the ceremony, but before she loses her shit and starts setting everything on fire, comes best man Gray to her rescue.[EDO GRUVIA] [Multi-chap]

**A/N:** No, I didn't plan this. Yes, I have more. I don't know, maybe I'll never finish. I listed Earth Gruvia so that Gruvia shippers that don't check the Edo category can find this but this is an EDOLAS fic. If it bothers anyone let me know and I'll change it.

**Dedicated to: **My waifu **Mizune** who became the Gray to my Juvia (And you will see hints of your take on his personality in this too, because I just fell in love with your Gray.)

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>It all started with an innocent question, one she didn't delve into and agreed to a little too flippantly, which she ended up regretting bitterly afterwards.<p>

"Would you be my maid of honor?" Lucy asked, and there were freaking tears in her eyes when she said the words. Like, emotional moisture droplets threatening to fall down because yes, she was getting married, and yes, she was marrying her best friend slash torture victim.

So Juvia twitched uncomfortably at the sudden emotional outburst of her normally cold and blunt friend, and she was fast to utter a quick, "Sure. Yes." two words that doomed her to a living hell for the next couple of months.

She hated weddings, she totally did. There was nothing appealing about all the vomit-inducing, blindingly shiny decorations, the overwhelming amount of awful-looking flowers arrangements that killed your sense of smell, or the pretentiously tiny appetizers that would leave you starving all the same (unless you want to look like the personification of gluttony and finish the whole trail by yourself). So when Lucy came to her the next week with a checklist of duties for a Maid of Honor, she had to blink twice and ask if she heard wrong.

_Duties_? What _duties_? Since when was there a scripted list of obligations –and a pretty long one, she must say– that a maid of honor had to fulfill?_Assist the bride with all wedding related shopping? Help organize hair and makeup of the bridesmaids? Plan and host the bridal shower and bachelorette party?_And the list went on and on and on…

It was bad enough that she absolutely loathed everything related to weddings, but to think that she had to actually help organize the whole wicked event, it made her light-headed with an urge to puke.

Because Lucy couldn't be fucking serious, she couldn't possibly expect her to actually help with that stuff. Lucy knew that wasn't her thing at all, and if she needed a wedding planner she should probably ask Mirajane.

But her friend was dead serious.

When she missed the first appointment because she returned too late from her mission, she received a call from a very indignant Lucy, who howled at her for being the worst friend in existence and demanded that she go try her gown the next day. She had to bite her tongue and swallow back a few insults, and instead of telling her that she didn't ask for any of this and she could go fuck herself, she mumbled a half-hearted apology and promised she would be there, come hell or high water.

Hell came in the form of Gray Surge, and it took her a whole fucking hour to explain to him why she needed his help to take her to the boutique (As she was the only one who missed the appointment last time, and none of the girls would go with her, fucking traitors), and that _no,_ it wasn't a date.

Her day didn't get any better after they arrived at the shop and the attendant rushed her to the changing room, unceremoniously asking her to strip off to her underwear as she slipped the chiffon dress over her head and fasten the zipper up. The evil thing got stuck at her middle back, and she was told to hold her breath as the lady pushed and squeezed parts of her body that no other woman besides her mom had the audacity to ever touch before. After struggling for a hellishly long couple of minutes, the attendant gave up, stating that they'd have to find a bigger size. (And she was genuinely fucking sorry she wasn't a size 0, but in her opinion her professional ass should have realized that before digging her freaking nails in her back.)

The attendant took her measures and informed her that she would have to come again when the new dress was available. Fuming with anger, she put her clothes back on as the other woman walked into the back of the store.

Gray was waiting for her at the sample room, flipping the pages of some outdated magazine to kill time. He raised his gaze when she entered the room, an expectant expression that soon turned into a confused one. Why wasn't she wearing her gown?

"Don't ask." She warned him before he could say anything.

"Heh–" He watched her walk towards him holding a colorful book in her hands.

"I have to choose the color, and it better be a damn good one." She opened the book, which turned out to be a color catalogue with rectangular shreds of fabric and a name label on the side. "If I have to wear this thing, you can be sure as hell that I'm gonna look good on it."

He chuckled at her words, "I'm sure you will."

"Well, white is the universal theme color for weddings, right? That's an easy choice."

"Isn't it a faux pas to wear white in a wedding?" He said tentatively.

"How do you even know that?" She questioned him with a suspicious look.

"You asked for my help, I did my homework." He replied proudly.

"Alright, so white is out of the question." She huffed, "Well, let's make it black."

"It's a wedding, Juvia-chan, not a funeral."

She threw him a murderous look. "_Fine_. How about navy blue?"

"My original statement stands." He said stubbornly.

"Well, shit. Those are my favorite colors. Why does everything have to be pink and gross? Don't we have enough of that on Valentine's Day? It's just a freaking wedding, for fuck's sake. It's not a goddammed contest to see who can last longer without puking out at the cheesiness of the stupid decorations and overly sweet appetizers."

"Pink is not so bad." He grinned at her, amused by her heated outburst. "I think you'd look absolutely beautiful in pink."

She pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side and shooting him a meaningful look. "My hair is fucking blue, I'd look totally hideous in pink."

He shook his head in denial, "Nothing can make you look bad, Juvia-chan. Regardless of what you wear. But if it really bothers you that much, how about this pallet?"

She eyed at the color card he was holding in his hand, "Purple?"

"Yeah, it really brings out the color of your hair." He said cheerfully, a dorky smile in his face. "And your eyes too."

"Huh, I guess it's not so terrible. I kinda like this one." She said pointing at a shade of dark violet.

"Err… Actually… that color is… sort of sad…?" He said apologetically, scratching the back of his head.

She rolled her eyes at his input. "What, are you a fashion guru all of a sudden?"

He ignored her comment and ran his finger though the different shades in the color card, "I think you'd look breathtaking in this."

She squinted her eyes, cocking her head to the side as if a better angle would make the tonality less insulting.

"Lilac." She hummed, "I guess I can live with that. Anything that won't make me look like a stupid Barbie."

"Lilac it is, then!" Gray smiled cheerfully, overjoyed that she would actually take his advice. "Shall we celebrate with a hug?" He asked, opening his arms invitingly.

"No." She said curtly, smacking the color catalogue against his chest and turning her back on him before stepping away to the counter.

"So mean, Juvia-chan!" He pouted as he picked the booklet from the floor where it landed and rushed behind her. "Don't I deserve a little reward for helping you out?"

She swirled on her heels and suddenly reached her hand out to his face, and for a split of a second he thought she was going to punch him. He blinked in surprise when her fingers brushed slightly against his lips, stuffing something inside his mouth.

"Here," She said in a calm voice, "Your reward."

His cheeks dusted pink, lips tingling from the blunt, brief touch of her fingers. He tasted the treat in his mouth, and he had to admit that chocolate candy had never ever ever _ever _tasted so good in his entire life.

She unwrapped another candy and put it in her mouth, and he almost chocked when he saw the same fingers make contact with her own lips. (Wasn't that sort of an indirect kiss!?)

She squinted at him, brows furrowed in a frown and totally oblivious of the thoughts running in his mind.

"Is there something in my face?" She asked.

Coughing with difficulty and trying not to lose the candy in his mouth –or swallow it whole, at that–, he replied "N-No! Y-You're fine, Juvia-chan."

"_Mm…_" She uttered absentmindedly, savoring the candy with her tongue. "Damn, this shit is good."

"Yeah," He agreed in a dreamy voice, a dorky smile spreading across his lips. "Best I've ever had in my whole life."

She looked at him curiously, and an idea suddenly occurred to him. "C-Can I have o-one more, Juvia-chan?" He asked, face burning red and hoping he would hand-feed him again.

"Sure." She said matter-of-factly, making his heart flutter with joy in his chest.

Disappointment filled in when he watched her take a handful and stuff them in the pocket of his outer coat.

"Don't feel bad, for what they charge in here they can buy a damn truck full of these. Besides, it's Natsu's money."

He tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "T-That's…"

"Shit, what time is it?" She jolted abruptly, checking her watch. "Crap, I have to go now. Can you take it over from here?"

"S-Sure, but where are you going?" His lower lip jutted out a bit, upset that she was leaving so soon.

"I have to help Lucy choose her lingerie." She said, hanging her purse over her shoulder and hurrying to the door. Holding it slightly open, she peeked at him over her shoulder with a devious smirk."Wanna come?"

"H–Ahh!?" He flinched, his face scorching hot at the mental image.

She chuckled at his reaction, a genuine smile of amusement spreading on her lips. "Yeah, I thought so. See you later then. Have fun with the dresses."

The wind chime hanging on the doorframe tinkled cheerfully as she exited the room, and his response came a little too late for her to hear. "Huh, sure. You too! Have fun with the… with the–"

"Excuse me, sir?" The shop assistant called, a chubby middle-aged lady with golden trimmed spectacles and kind smile. "Have you made your decision yet?"

"Oh, yes." He hurried to say in an apologetic tone, going through the pages of the color catalogue until he found the right one. "We'll take this color."

"Nice choice." The lady complimented, nodding her head in approval. "Your girlfriend will look absolutely lovely in that color."

"I know, right?" He beamed at her, a dreamy look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To be totally brutally honest with you I have never in my life finished a multi-chapter story (okay, there was this fic I DID finish but then I wrote a sequel and… right. Anyways.). I did make an oath that I would never ever publish another multi-chap without having the whole story finished (and now you know why I have 500 WIP in the making).

I have half of chapter two done, so if you think this is worth continuing, the** review** box is down there!


End file.
